random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker Movie
''The Bunker Movie ''is an upcoming animated comedy, action/adventure film based on the hit TV show The Bunker, the movie's release is August 3rd 2012. The Movie will also feature new fictional characters who make in appearance in this film. Plot The Bunker Movie is set to take place 2 months after the events of the last episode before the film , the film begins 3:58 AM on a dark stormy deserted island, after Gaepora the wisest member of the Bunker explains how to end the war The Bunker comes by on a deserted island, as the gang gets ready to get up to the vault the autotunerz arrive sending out a destructive monster. Awesomecartoonfan01 a girl half cartoon and half human related too all cartoon characters tell Bob the Stickfigure a close friend of ACF that to get to a vault that explains all the answers on how to end the war, as Bob climbs up the giant Monster Justin Beiber sends out attacks Bob leaving him lying on the ground hurt. Soundtrack The Bunker Movie's songs are written by Kh2cool. */Were called the Bunker/ - The Bunker Cast Users Cast *AwesomeCartoonfan01 as Himself *MarioPhineas76 as Himself *Tornadospeed as Himself *Alternate Phineas as Himself *Kh2cool as Himself *Faves3000 as Himself *UltimateMegaGeo as Himself *Turbo Furbo as Himself *MissingNo. as Himself *Moonsnail as Himself *LoganKart2000 as Himself *Maxwell the scribblenaut as Himself *Mario Luigi 234 as Himself *Lego55 as Herself *Mochlum as Himself *CompliensCreator00 as Himself *Mr.Joshbumstead as Himself *NermalTheBunny as Himself *Redsox1099 as Himself *VManJustice as Himself Recurring Characters *Kh1cool as Herself *Tara Strong as Herself *The Forth Wall as Himself *The Narrator as Himself *10FCA as Herself *Dr.Social Studies as Himself *Arnold the Monster as Himself Fictional Characters *David Spade as Bob the Stick Figure *Jeff Marsh as Major Monogram *JK Simmons as Tenzin *Sheldon Cooper as Jim Parsons *Curtis Armstrong as Dan from Dan Vs *Dave Foley as Chris from Dan Vs *Paget Brewster as Elise from Dan Vs *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as AppleJack *Tabitha St Germain as Rarity *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashely Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Dan Povemire as Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Haley Joel Osmen as Sora *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus *Willa Holland as Aqua *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot *Chris Williams as Crunch Bandicoot *Lex Lang as Dr. Neo Cortex *Amy Gross as Nina Cortex *Charles Martinet as Mario *Charles Martinet as Luigi *Charles Martinet as Wario *Charles Martinet as Waluigi *Cary Huang as Ice Cube *Michael Huang as Blocky Trivia *This is the first Bunker Movie to be released. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Movies Category:Pages by kh2cool